Starscream vs Airachnid
by LordStarscream22
Summary: A "funny" fight between this two. Curious? Than have fun in finding out what i mean with "funny fight" :P


_**First things first:**_  
_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!**_

So this One-Shot was a request i got from someone on Deviantart :D  
This person wanted to have a One-Shot where Starscream is tickling Airachnid and here it is.  
It is a tickle-story so _DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT :P_  
I had sooooooo much fun in writing this, even if i HATE Airachnid so much brr -_-

I hope you like it as well :D

Warnings:  
Tickle-torture and grammer / spelling mistakes (I am so sorry ^^;)

Have fun now :D

* * *

_**Starscream vs. Airachnid**_

It was a dark and stormy day.

The Nemesis was flying through a heavy thunderstorm.

But none of the Decepticons inside the mighty warship felt something of the storm outside.

Inside his quarter Starscream ran up and down like a tiger in a cage.

He was angry!

Very angry!

Actually, this would have been his day off from work, but no!

Megatron wanted to punish him for his failure and the mighty Decepticon leader had decided to let him check some signals they had discovered a few days ago.

And to make it "perfect" Megatron had decided to team him up with Airachnid.

And that made Starscream angry!  
He hated this damn Spider so much!

She was acting like she would run the place!

And she loved to tease the Seeker with everyday…

He couldn't take it anymore!

But there was nothing he could do.

Megatron would surely kill him if he would harm her.

A sigh found its way out of the Seekers vocals and he fell back onto his berth, closing his optics. He tried to get his head clear, but he couldn't.

His thoughts went back to her again and again and again…

He had to find a way to get her back for all the mean things she has done to him in the past, but he had no idea what he could do without harming her in any way.

He sighed again and ran his hands over his face.

He was almost in despair…

"I need a plan. A good plan…" he whispered to himself quietly.

"A plan? For what?"

He flinched at the sudden sound of this familiar voice and he took his hands off of his face.

When he opened his optics, a loud "GAH! What the hell?!" escaped his throat when he looked into two purple optics.

"What's the matter Screamy? Did I scare you?"

"A-Airachnid? What are you doing here?!"

The femme smirked as she looked down at the Seeker.

She was kneeling above him, having her hands next to his head and she looked deep into his red optics.

"What? Don't tell me you're surprised to see me?"

Starscream grumbled and tried to hide the soft blush that appeared on his face.

"You haven't answered my question! And would you kindly get off of me right now?!"

"As you wish…my Lord!" the femme said sarcastic and with a huge smirk on her face and she sat down next to him. "And to come back to your question: Megatron has sent me to you."

Starscream sat up and looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Megatron has sent you to my quarter? But why? I thought he wanted to send us on this mission today. He told me to await his commend and until that I should stay in my quarter and I remember he said that to you as well!"

"Yes, he told me that as well, but that was in the morning. A few minutes ago he told me he wanted to move this mission to another day. Meaning: We have the day off today…more or less…"

"More or less? Meaning?"

Airachnid smirked and crossed her legs.

"Meaning he ordered me to tell you that we both should spend the rest of the day together. Megatron knows that you have…problems to respect me. That is why he decided that we both should spend a day together. You know, to get to know each other better. I can assure you Starscream: I am not that bad…"

Starscream gave a contemptuous snort and glared at her.

"You? Not bad? Pah! Don't make me laugh! Need I remind you of all the terrible deeds that you have done to me?"

"Oh Starscream please, don't tell me you're unforgiving?"

"Of course I am!" the Seeker snapped her and after that he turned his back on her when he lay on his side.

Airachnid looked at him a few more moments until a wide smile appeared on her face and she scooted closer to him.

Starscream shivered when he could feel her hand stroking his back gently up and down.

"Awww Starscream, stop acting like a Sparkling. I told you I am not that bad and that is the truth."

"Yeah, yeah whatever….just do me a favor and get your hands off of my body! NOW!"

"Hehe what's the matter? Can't stand a femme's touch~?" the spider bot sing sang and she stroked his back again.

"No, I just can't stand your creepy hands on my body! Stop it!" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah sure Starscream…"

The Femme chuckled and she flicked his wings, making him flinch and growl again.

"Will you stop that? I don't like that!"

Airachnid smirked at this and she flicked his wings again

"Why? Are your wittle wings sensitive~?"

"Yes they are! Don't touch them…and stop treating me like a sparkling!"

"You're acting like one…"

And she flicked his wings again…

Starscreams optic started to twitch and he tried to calm himself down…until Airachnid flicked his wings again!

The Seeker growled deeply and within seconds he turned around, grabbed the femmes wrists and pinning her down onto his berth.

Airachnid shivered slightly when red optics glared at her and a deep growl found its way out of Starscreams vocals and he tightened his grip around her wrists to hold her down.

"Starscream! Don't do something what you will regret later, I am warning you!"

Now Starscream was the one who had a huge smirk on his face.

"YOU'RE warning ME? Seriously?"

"Yes! Seriously! Now let me go and I will forget this little… incident!"

"Oh no Airachnid! I won't let you go…not yet! I have other plans for you…" Starscream said, smirking evilly.

Airachnids optics widened with shock when Starscream took both of her wrists in one hand and raised his now free hand for an attack.

"Oh no Starscream, don't! You know what will happen if you hurt me!"

The Second In Command smirked evilly at her.

"Hurt you? Who said I am going to hurt you huh?"

The spider bot raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"Whatever you want to do…I'll make sure you will suffer when I get my claws on you! Besides…you maybe have my hands pinned to the berth…but I still have six arms left. Now what are you going to do little Seeker huh?"

Starscream thought for a moment, but then his evil smirk returned to his face and without any more words and within moments he turned Airachnid around and pinned her to his berth again, this time with her belly first.

"Problem solved," Starscream said, smirking triumphantly as he straddled her hips, holding her down like that.

The spider bot mumbled something into the pillow, but Starscream couldn't understand it.

"What did you say? I am sorry, but I can't understand you. Would you repeat that for me?" the Seeker said, smirking deviously.

Airachnid turned her head around so she could see him.

"I said: Get off of me right now!" she snapped at him.

"But why? I don't do anything bad to you…"

"Your presence is already bad enough! Now get off!"

Starscream touched his chest and gasped in fake shock.

"Ouch! THAT hurts Airachnid! Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'll show you mean if you don't get off of me immediately!"

The former Air Commander smirked evilly at her and he pushed her back down onto the berth when she tried to get up.

"Starscream! Don't make me angry! You will regret it!"

"Oh shut up Airachnid!" Starscream said and he prodded her in the side.

But instead of a painful wheezing, he got a squeaking noise from the femme.

The Seeker raised an eyebrow and tilted his head questioningly as he looked at her with confusion.

"What was that?" he wanted to know.

"N-nothing…" The femme said and she tried to hide her little blush by pressing her face into the pillow.

"Nothing? Are you sure~?" Starscream said, smirking deviously at her and he poked her side again…with the same result.

"W-will you stop that Starscream?!" Airachnid hissed and she reached behind her and tried to scratch the Seeker's leg, but she couldn't reach it.

Starscream snickered with amusement and pulled his leg out of reach.

He poked her in both side at the same time now.

A laugh escaped his mouth when Airachnid's body jerked beneath him.

The femme's claws dug deep into the pillow and she tried to hide her face into it.

She was biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from giggling, but she couldn't…

"What is that? Is that a giggle?" Starscream teased her and he poked her again and again and again…until he found a weak spot.

When he poked this area, a muffled scream was heard from the Spider bot and she jumped.

She reached behind her again and tried to grab his hands, but he pulled them away all the time, just to poke other vulnerable spots on her body he could reach now.

Starscreams optics started to glow brightly and his evil smirk widened at her reactions.

He leaned down to her, to keep her still as good as he could and to speak right into her audio sensors.

"Could it be…that you're ticklish Airachnid~?" the Seeker purred and he stroked her sides gently up and down with his claws. He grinned widely when he could feel her body trembling beneath him and she still tried to prevent her giggling. But he could see that she couldn't take it anymore.

"N-no I am not t-ticklish!" the spider bot said giggling and she clawed on the pillow and buried her face in it to hide it from the still smirking Seeker.

"If you're not ticklish….you wouldn't mind if I do this?" Starscream asked, smirking evilly and he wiggled his claws against her sides.

At first there was no reaction coming from the spider bot.

Then Starscream could see and feel how her body started to tremble beneath him.

He saw how she clawed onto the pillow and he could hear the muffled giggle that escaped her throat. And when the Seeker started to massage her sides gently, she completely lost her control and she burst out laughing. She started to wriggle and she tried to push his servos away from her sides…with no success. The Seeker was too strong for her!

Starscream soon was laughing along with her and he tickled his way up to her armpits.

Airachnid pressed her arms against her body and a scream of laughter escaped her throat when she could feel Starscreams nimble claws under her arms.

"S-Starscream! S-STOP IT!"

The Second In Command laughed and he kept tickling her mercilessly.

"Why? Because you're too ticklish for that~?" he teased her.

"N-no! I-I am…hahaha…I am not ticklish!"

Starscream rolled his optics in a playful matter.

"Of course you aren't…" he said and he dug his claws into her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

"N-no! NO! Starscream! STOOOOOOOP! I-I mean it!"

Starscream just laughed as a response and he kept tickling her.

When the femme turned on her side, the Seeker immediately attacked her now exposed belly and that did it now. She screamed and wriggled, tried to hit him, but nothing could stop him.

The Flyer laughed evilly at her reactions and he grabbed her wrist and pinned her hand above her head. His free servo tickled her now exposed armpit.

Airachnid couldn't take it anymore. She was laughing so hard that tears started to form into her optics. She kicked her legs and she grabbed his arm and tried to push it away, but she couldn't. The tickling made her weak…

"Awww don't cry Airachnid~. Everything's okay~. Let me cheer you up my dear."

Airachnids optics widened with shock when the Seeker pinned her servos above her head after he had turn her onto her back and when he started to blow raspberries all over her stomach.

A loud, desperate scream found its way out of her vocals and she wriggled around wildly.

She tried to free her servos, but she couldn't escape Starscreams strong grip.

She laughed and laughed and laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks and she kicked her legs out in the air.

"AHH! No! Starscream! NOHOHOHO! S-STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!"

Starscream just snickered at her reaction and he blew another raspberry on her belly.

The femme laughed louder and louder and she arched her back, still trying to escape his mean assault.

"O-okay Starscream…i-i…hahahaha…I admit it! I AM ticklish….p-please…S-STOP IT!"

The Seeker stopped for a moment and looked into her face.

A questioning expression was now visible on his face.

"Did you just say…please?"

She didn't respond to his question.

She tried to catch her breath before she opened her optics and looked at the Seeker who was now smirking at her again.

Starscream chuckled when he could see the slight blush that appeared on Airachnids face and the femme turned her head to the side, away from him.

That was so embarrassing!

She was a strong warrior!

Every Mech and every Femme feared her and now she was reduced to a laughing mess and it was Starscreams fault!

Oh he would pay for that when she would get her claws on him…

The femme growled slightly when Starscream turned her head back with his claw so she had to face him.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, smirking deviously at her

The femme glared at him and growled deeply.

"You will pay for that Starscream! I will make you suffer!"

Starscreams smirk widened even more.

"You still didn't answer my question! Do it, or I will make YOU suffer again Airachnid!"

The spider bot grumbled.

"You want an answer Starscream?"

The Seeker just nodded with his head.

Now it was Airachnids turn to smirk at him and Starscreams to shiver at her gaze.

"Here is your answer!"

Starscream could barely dodge when Airachnid attacked him with her spider like legs.

He totally forgot about them!

Her claws rammed into the berth and Starscream was glad he could dodge this attack as well.

"I hope you made your testament Starscream, because I will kill you when I will get my claws on you!"

A fearful scream escaped Starscreams throat when the femme tried to attack him again.

He could dodge again and prepared for a counterattack.

"C-Come on Airachnid…c-can't you take a little joke?"

"A JOKE?!" The spider bot roared with anger and she pinned him to the ground when she got him.

"Do I look amused to you Starscream?!"

"N-no…not really…"

The femme hissed at him.

"Right Starscream! I am not amused and I will show you what will happen if you mess with me! Any last words?!"

Starscream thought for a moment.

But then his evil smirk returned to his face when he got an idea.

"Oh yes, I have some last words for you Airachnid."

The Femme raised an eyebrow at his words.

"So? Such as?"

Starscreams smirk widened.

"Yes Airachnid. My last words for you are: You forgot something…"

"I forgot something? What do you mean?"

The Seeker chuckled.

"I mean…I'm…going…to…GETCHA'!"

A loud scream that came from Airachnid filled the air when Starscreams claws dashed forward and dug into her sides, tickling her again.

"Guess what you forgot Airachnid? You forgot to hold my hands down! Big Mistake my dear! Now I will show NO mercy!"

After his words Starscream pinned the femme to the ground, with her belly first, again and he straddled her backside to hold her down firmly.

Airachnid screamed with laughter, when she could feel Starscreams nimble claws all over her body again and this time the Seeker wouldn't stop!

No, he tickled his way from her Armpits down to her sides and he went even further…

"NO! STARSCREAM! NO! STOP IT!" Airachnid screamed with laughter when she could feel Starscreams claws on her hips.

The Second In Command laughed evilly at her words and he went further.

He tickled the back of her thigh, right under her backside, which made her jump and scream.

She kicked her legs furiously and she tried to push his servos away, but she couldn't reach them. All she could do was laugh and laugh and laugh…

"S-STAHAHAHARSCREAM! S-STOP IT!"

Starscream gasped painfully as one of Airachnids feet hit his back.

"Cut it out Airachnid, that hurts!"

"S-STOP TICKLING ME THAN!" the femme screamed with laughter.

"No way!"

"T-then I…HAHAHAHA…I won't stop…KICKING YOU HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Seeker growled when the femme kicked him again after her words.

And again and again and again…

"Okay! THAT'S IT AIRACHNID!"

Starscream turned around, grabbed her legs and pinned them to the ground.

He sat on her lower legs to keep her feet in place and he let her catch her breath for a moment.

"Finally…you stopped…" Airachnid panted, visibly relieved.

"Don't think it is over yet. I am not done with you my dear!"

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Do you really want an answer for that question?!"

"I wouldn't ask you than Screamer!"

"Grr! Okay you'll get your answer! DON'T call me Screamer, I HATE that!"

"Sure…Screamer!"

"AIRACHNID!"

The femme laughed at his comment and Starscream could feel his left eyebrow twitching.

"Forget the answers! You will get it now!"

Airachnid shivered and she almost could feel the evil grin Starscream gave her after his words. Her optics widened when the Seeker lifted her feet up and pulled them into a headlock.

"Tell me Airachnid…are your feet as ticklish as the rest of your body is~?"

The femme shivered heavily at his words, but she tried to remain cool.

"I won't tell you!"

Starscream just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine…I have to find it out all by myself than…

"Do your worst screamer! I can take it!"

"Yeah, yeah! Bla, bla, bla. I have seen how much you can take my dear."

Starscream smirked when she grumbled.

The spider wanted to answer, but she couldn't because she felt something on her right foot.

It was smooth and it moved slowly over the sole of her foot, making her twitch and giggle.

Starscream chuckled and he kept stroking her foot gently up and down with his claw.

He looked over his shoulder and his smirk widened when he could see how she tried to prevent her laughter.

"Playing tough now, huh?"

Airachnid didn't respond.

She buried her face into her arms and giggled silently.

Her whole body was shaking now and she tried to pull her attacked foot away, but she couldn't escape Starscreams strong grip.

The Seeker grinned widely and kept tickling her foot gently with his claw.

Up and down, up and down until Airachnid couldn't take it anymore.

She was giggling louder against her will and again she tried to yank her foot away, with no success.

"S-stop thahahahat S-Starscream pleahahahase!"

The Seeker grinned wider and wiggled his claw over her foot.

Her whole body jerked when he did that and a muffled laughter came from her mouth.

"What's wrong my dear? You look troubled?"

"Sh-shut up Stahahaharscream! This…this isn't…funny!"

"No? Why are you laughing than?" he teased her and he used his others claws as well now and wiggled them over her foot. He moved back and forth between her feet; tighten his grip around her ankles to keep her still as good as he could.

A loud scream was heard from Airachnid and her whole body jumped at the sudden touch of Starscreams Claws. The Seeker had a hard time in holding her down when he scratched his claws over the soles of both of her feet gently. The spider bot wriggled around, squeaked and screamed, laughing hysterical now and she was pounding the ground with her fists.

"My, my…It is not the floor's fault that you are so ticklish Airachnid, you know? No need to be so brutal," Starscream said laughing and he kept tickling her.

"I-I said: SHUT UP…HAHAHAHA…STARSCREAM!"

"I don't want to," the Seeker said, smirking deviously and he pulled her back, because she tried to crawl away from him.

"Never thought of it that you would be so ticklish Airachnid."

"I-I have my reasons why….hahahaha…why I don't allow anyone to touch me."

The Seeker chuckled.

"Yeah, because you are way to ticklish for that, right?"

"Th-thats not true!"

"No?"

"AHHHH! NO! NO STARSCREAM! HAHAHAH! STOP IT!,"the femme laughed when Starscream found a weak spot on her feet and concentrate on it.

"What's the magic word?"

"I-I…HAHAHAHA… I WILL KIHIHIHILL YOU STAHAHAHARSCREAM!"

"Wrong answer!"

"AHHHH! NOOOOO! S-STOP! STOP STARSCREAM HAHAHAHAH!"

"No, no, no Airachnid. You've been a bad girl…a VERY bad girl by that way and bad girls must be punished. I thought you're a Decepticon? Than take it like a true Decepticon!"

"SHUT UP AND…AHAHAHHAHA…AND STOP ALREADY! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Awww you can't take it anymore~? Is it too much for you~?"

"S-STOP STARSCREAM! I AM N-NOT A…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…SPARKLING ANYMORE!"

"Oh yes you are. You are my wittle Spawkling now~ Coochie, Coochie, coo~."

During his words, Starscream switched from tickling her feet to tickling her sides again as he turned around. He straddled her hips again and tickled her sides up and down. He teased her armpits from time to time, making her shriek and jump. Her laughter increased more when he shoved his servos between her belly and the floor and he tickled the smooth metal of her sensitive belly. And that did it now. She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her bright blue cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her body to defend herself. At least she tried to defend herself…

"F-FINE STARSCREAM! YOU WIN HAHAHAHA YOU WIN! I GIVE UP HAHAHAHA!"

"I am sorry, what was that? I can't hear you~."

"FRAG YOU STARSCREAM!"

"Fine, you ask for it!" Starscream growled angrily.

A loud scream echoed through the room when Starscream turned around and attacked her feet and tickled them without any mercy now.

"How do you like that huh? This should teach you to shut your sassy mouth in front of me!"

"OKAY! O-OKAY! I AM SORRY STARSCREAM…HAHAHAHA…PLEASE…STAHAHAHAHAP IT! THIS ISN'T…HAHAHAHA…FAIR!"

"We are Decepticons Airachnid, we don't play fair."

"I DON'T CARE…HAHAHAH…J-JUST…STOP! PLEAHAHAHAHASE STAHAHAHARSCREAM! STOP IT!"

"But it is sooooo much fun to tickle you, you know?"

"PLEAHAHAHAHASEHEHEHE STAHAHAHARSCREAM! I-I BEG OF YOU HAHAHAHA STOP IT! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

The Seeker couldn't help but laugh at her words and her laughter sounded so contagious to him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Airachnid. I'll stop…"

And he did.

He stopped tickling her and turned around.

He tried to look into her face but he couldn't, because she had buried it into her arms to hide it from him. She was still giggling and she wiped some tears out of her optics.

She growled when she could hear him laughing.

Within seconds the femme turned around and pinned the Seeker to the ground.

With her spider like legs she pinned his hands above his head and hold his legs down.

She glared at him angrily.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, huh Starscream?!" Airachnid said, still panting from laughing so much.

Starscream recovered from his shock and soon he was smirking again.

"Doesn't matter what you will do to me…it was worth it!"

"We will see Starscream…and stop grinning! This isn't funny!"

"Of course it is hehehe…"

"Oh you want to laugh? I'll give you something to laugh about!"

Starscreams optics widened with shock when Airachnid wiggled her fingers at him and moments later Starscream was the one who was laughing his aft of…

* * *

Megatron was on his way to Starscreams quarter.

He wanted to make sure everything was fine, because he knew that the Seeker didn't like the Decepticon femme.

When he arrived he wanted to knock against the door, but he stopped in his movement when he could hear hysterical laughter coming from the inside.

Was that…Starscream?

The Warlord raised an eyebrow questioningly when a loud high pitched shriek was heard, coming from the Seeker. It seemed that Starscream truly lifted up to his name…

A slight smile appeared on Megatrons face when he could hear Airachnid laughing as well.

That was proof enough for the mighty warlord that things seemed to be settled between this two now. Finally!

He pulled his hand back and turned around to leave both of them alone.

"I think I will come back later…" he whispered to himself and moments later the Warlord disappeared behind the next corner, ignoring the growing laughter behind him…

_**END**_


End file.
